


She Came to Me In Rows of White

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, yea theyre in love what abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Two imperfect souls realize they're perfect together.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	She Came to Me In Rows of White

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i love the girls what abt it
> 
> please enjoy!! <3

Trust isn’t something that Ororo has always put into other people. Ever since she was a young girl, all the people around her, every new person she came across, managed to betray any ounce of trust she did have. Betrayal, loss, and fear stripped her of childhood innocence and unwavering faith. 

When she met Charles Xavier, he had to earn her trust. When she met Scott Summers, he had to earn her trust. Every X-Man had to do it, she refused to give it away freely. That had only hurt her before, and she’s not one to often repeat her mistakes. And so they did. They all did it in some way or another, and if they betrayed that, she remembered. 

Time taught her that a person can change in both good ways and bad ways. The people around her showed that sometimes a personality can just be a mask for something else entirely. She learns that trust doesn’t have to be fragile and sparse, and she learns that a cohesive team means trusting each person completely at all times, even if you’re not happy with each person. 

But through it all, she finds the one person who never betrayed her, who never purposefully hurt her or anyone else, is Jean Grey. Jean isn’t an angel, not by any stretch of the imagination, she’s very,  _ very _ human. But she’s different. She smiles at Ororo in a way that no one’s ever done before. She talks to Ororo like she isn’t an incredibly traumatized human being. She holds her hand and hugs her so casually, like they’re sisters from another mother.

Sometimes, Ororo hopes Jean doesn’t see her as a sister. Because Jean isn’t an angel, but she looks like one. Because Jean isn’t always great at holding herself together, but she always makes Ororo feel like everything will be okay. Because Jean holds her hand, and butterflies soar through Ororo Munroe’s stomach. 

It’s years after being friends, years after trial and tribulations worse than any one person could ever imagine, that Ororo says it out loud to Jean. Jean Grey, who is arguably her closest friend  _ ever.  _

And Jean turns to her, green eyes sparkling with something she’d never believe could be aimed at herself, and she says, “I love you too, Ororo.”

In that moment, everything is okay. In that moment there’s calm and happiness and Ororo feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. 

When Jean Grey kisses Ororo Munroe, the claustrophobic, aloof, weather witch who can’t always control her powers, Ororo knows every moment in her life led up to this. There is nothing that she regrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments welcomed <3


End file.
